The Magic Mutation
by mistymoonbeams
Summary: This is a Fairy Tail AU. I suck at reviews but... Lisanna has finally been able to join the famous academy Fairy Tail, where her siblings are. It should have been easy, but a suprise meeting with a childhood friend leaves a sour taste. Luckily, will her new found friends help her get over it? Bixanna and ElfmanxEvergreen.
1. Chapter 1

Lisanna's POV

Finally. I've finally been able to join it. The legendary Fairy Tail academy for gifted children? I don't know if there are only children here. From what I've seen, there is no age limit to this place. There is only one rule. You have to have a gift to get admitted here. That way they'll train you up so that you're ready, and can control it. That rare mutation that means you're not like everyone else. My two siblings, Mira-nee and Elf-nii have already been here for ages. For them its easy, what with Elf-nii's amazing beast transformation and Mira-nee's well... I can't really explain. For me it was harder. I don't have that amazing strength that they have. But now that I'm here things can only get better.

Normal POV

The class was in uproar. There had been another incident. Again. This time Natsu had been eating in the classroom when Gray came in. He saw the food and yelled to get some. This had imeddiately turned into a full scale fight and some food got knocked to the floor. Unluckily, this happened to be when Erza walked in. Erza was the absolute scariest person ever. She never broke rules and made sure that no one else did. She was furious about the messy floor, and yelled to get it cleaned while repeatedly bashing Natsu's and Gray's head together. She was also very angry at the improper use of magic.

"Magic should not be used out of lessons! Do you not remember why we are here? Its to learn to control it! Which you clearly cannot! So I am just going to REPORT you to the next teacher who passes! Here is one now!"

But it was not a teacher who walked into the classroom. A small, white-haired girl walked in looking around.

"Is this room 213?" She asked while taking in the chaotic scene going on in the classroom. "I'm Lisanna Strauss. I'm new."

Everyone stared at her. A new student! They were getting rarer and rarer, because the mutation that gave each of them magic was slowly disappearing, becoming rarer and rarer.

"Hi Lisanna! Welcome to the Fairy Tail Academy! I'm Lucy," said a smiling blonde.

"Oh um, hi Lucy, its nice to meet you," said Lisanna.

But she was more focused on someone else, who was sitting behind her rubbing his head and groaning. Staring at him in almost a weird way.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lucy, concerned at the way Lisanna was staring.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Lisanna smiled at Lucy. But inside her a complicated mix of feelings appeared.

Lisanna's POV

Its him. Its definitely him. My best friend, who disappeared so suddenly when his father abandonned him. Its got to be him.

"Natsu?"


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

*a little girl was sitting down by herself, crying. The sounds she was making came from deep down, loud heavy sobs that could not be stopped. A young boy stopped as he was walking down the street and walked up the garden path.

"What's up?" He asked her, sitting down next to her.

"My mummy and daddy," she replied, struggling to speak between sobs. "They're gone. They..." She couldn't say anymore.

"Are they dead?" The boy asked softly.

She nodded slightly and covered her eyes with her hands. The boy stood up and gently took both hands.

"I know that you're sad, because i would be too. But would your parents want you to be unhappy? I don't know anything about you, but i don't want you to be sad either. Please come and play with me, because it might help you get over your sadness. What's your name?" He asked, wiping her tears.

"Lisanna," she coughed. "What's yours?"

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Normal POV

The last few latecomers were entering the classroom, under Erza's furious glare.

"Is everyone here?" She asked, exasperated.

"Bickslow's late. Again." A girl with long, curly brown hair stood up. She had been sitting with two other people, but now walked over to Erza. She was a couple of centimetres shorter but it didn't really show. She had glasses that gave her quite a studious look. She glanced at Lisanna. "Is she a Strauss?

"Why don't you ask her?" Erza told her.

Evergreen sighed and walked over to Lisanna. "Are you a Strauss?" She asked her right in the face.

Lisanna jumped backwards, surprised. "Y-yes," she answered nervously.

"So you're Elfman's little sister?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

"Good, because he asked me to look out for you. I'd hate to have started being nice to the wrong person."

"Umm thanks?" She said but Evergreen had already turned back to her friends. One of them was a big blond dude, with lots of muscles and earphones stuck to his ears. He seemed pretty uninterested about what was going on around him. The other was slim, with strange coloured long hair. It was bright green and had bizarre lightning shaped spikes sticking out of it.

The last person finally arrived, late. He was an extremely weird looking person. His head was mostly shaved, except for three tufts of blue hair on the top and sides. He was very big, taller even than the blond dude and was wondering around with his tongue sticking out.

"Hi everyone!" He yelled.

"Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi." A bunch of wooden dolls that were following him repeated.

"Bickslow. Is there a reason why you're late AGAIN?" Erza growled.

A tiniest pause followed. Then, a fraction of a second later, Bickslow replied, "None, why?"

Erza gave him a steely glare but said nothing. The rest of the class just ignored this, it was clearly usual.

Lisanna's POV

Strange. Just before he said that, I was sure he looked scared, just a bit. Could there be a reason why? Was he doing something wrong? Oh he's looking at me. What is he thinking?

In this muddle of thoughts, I missed something important. I only realised later, he wasn't just looking at me, he was glaring at me, as if I had done something so wrong that he was filled with hatred at the sight at me.

Who was this person? And did he know me?

* * *

**Hi :) thanks for reading this fanfiction. Please leave reviews because that will help me improve my writing skills, and I know they're pretty bad. This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh, I know its pretty bad. I realised I forgot to leave a disclaimer before, so just in case Fairy Tail and all its characters do not belong to me, and the all belong to Hiro Mashima, the author of the manga.**

**Hope you like it chapter three will be coming soon.**


	3. Ouch

**Sorry guys :( I promised myself I would try to write longer chapters, and this us quite short. Gomen! Also sorry about the last chapter it was kind of badly written, and sorry that there isn't a lot of action at the moment. But I'm trying! And this us my first fanfiction so... :/**

**disclaimer: fairy tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, the author of the manga**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Normal POV

The day continued as usual. The only thing different to a normal school were the lessons. Instead of the maths, English and sciences there was magic history, rune translations and experimental magic classes. At lunch, the whole school joined up in the cafeteria.

Lisanna's POV

Well. Everything was going okay. The classes weren't that hard, but I have so much homework. Plus I have no idea what the rune translations assignment is because I didn't completely listen in that lesson. But it was kind of hard to when a creepy dude with his tongue sticking out spent the whole entire lesson staring at you. In quite a menacing way. I was still feeling quite shaken up about this whole brutal encounter but I had to seem fine for everyone else.

"Lisanna, are you alright? You seem quite sad. Surely you didn't get that much homework to make you pull that face."

I turned around. "Mira-nee! There you are! It was great. And don't worry I'm just tired."

"Good, because you've been waiting so long for this. And its nice to see you've made some friends."

I looked to where she was gesturing. Outside I was seemingly fine but inside I was secretly praying she wouldn't see Natsu. I didn't want to embarass him, when he clearly didn't really relember our past friendship. He had barely remembered me! What could bave happened between now and then that would make him forget?

"Yep, its all great. Everyone here is really nice. And oh, I think someone is calling you. You had better go and check." I pointed to a random group of students.

"Oh, well I must go. See you after school Lisanna!" She waved and disappeared into the crowd.

I looked around at our table. There were quite a few people. At the head of the table was Erza, with Natsu and Gray on either side. Lucy was next to Natsu, talking to a younger girl I didn't know, who was covered in bruises. Ouch. Next to Gray was a strange looking person with blue hair who was staring fixedly at Gray. Next to her was Cana, a tough, brown-haired girl who had apparently been around every single orphanage of the city before finding herself here.

I turned to the younger girl, curious as to why she was covered in bruises. "Hi I'm Lisanna, I'm new here."

"H-h-hi Lisanna," she gave me a scared smile. "I-I'm Wendy."

"Wendy is also quite new." Lucy smiled at me. "We found her in one of those magic homes."

I winced at the name. Although I had never been in one, I had heard of those places. They were old buildings where you could leave children who had the magic mutation. They were often run by non magic people who, like every other non magic person, were terrified of the magic. To stop them using the magic, they would beat the children, and keep them starving so that they were in no state to use the magic. Well that explained the bruises.

"Oh, I-" but then I stopped. I had just thought of something, something important. "Wait, sorry, I really have to go somewhere." I ran out before they could say something.

A magic home. Was that it, where Natsu went, that was why he was so strange? But why would that change him? Wendy had seemed perfectly normal. Why would he suddenly change?

I was so wrapped in my own thoughts, I didn't remeber tripping. But I did remember falling into a big puddle of soup. I yelled out loud as the hot liquid scalded me.

"W-what?" I was totally confused.

"HEY!"

I looked to the sound. I had soup all over my face and I was burnt. Tears were forming in my eyes but I tried to blink them away.

"That's my lunch you just knocked over you IDIOT!"

Who was this? I didn't recognise the voice and I couldn't really see. I wiped some of the soup from my eyes. A tall, black-haired girl stood in front of me. She seemed to be wearing furs over her uniform and her gair was done in a strange hairstyle of two bun things and small braids.

"I have no food left you MORON!" She hit me hard on the face, then punched me in the eye. She was about to hit again when something moved in front of me.

"Leave her alone Minerva." I couldn't see. But I recognised this voice. It was Bickslow.

Someone grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away into a bathroom.

"It's okay now," an unknown voice told me.

But all I could think about was

"Bickslow?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will hopefully be longer, and we might find out more about Bickslow and Natsu.**

**For now, good bye and pkease rate to give me advice I would really appreciate it _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry this took awhile. I mainly want to thank all of you who have read this, and hope you've enjoyed it and to please leave reviews, and also special thanks to Sketcher1994 who left two reviews you've really helped and even if I'm only writing this for you, I don't really care if you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, the amazing author**

* * *

Lisanna POV

We were all sitting cramped in a boys bathroom. By "we" I meant me and Bickslow's friends, Laxus, Freed and Evergreen. Turns out they were the ones who saved me. Bickslow still wasn't back.

Freed was next to me, wiping my face and looking after my burns, Ever was perched on the windowsill, and Laxus was standing further away, leaning on a toilet door.

"Your going to have to tell us what happened, you know." Ever spoke to me in an accusing tone. "Bickslow is our friend and he's going to get hauled up for fighting. If you don't say we can just say its you."

"Ever!" Freed looked up from where he was bandaging a burn on my arm. "Either way we're not going to do that. I'm more worried about the fight between Minerva and Bickslow. She's much stronger than him, things could get messy." He sighed.

"Yeah, but she can still tell us what happened! I mean, we saved her!" Ever was looking indignant.

Laxus rolled his eyes from where he was standing. I hadn't realised he could hear us with his headphones but apparently he could. "Ever, we all know you just agreed to save her because it would look good to Elfman."

"Oh, excuse me? How can you accuse me of that when everyone here knows you're crushing on Mirajane, and she's just way out of your league!"

"Okay I'm just going too-"

"Stop!" It came out before I meant it too. Everyone stared at me. "Okay, sorry but please stop arguing, its pointless. I'll tell you what happened, if you give e a couple of answers. Now. Oh and Elfman talks about you all the time Ever. And Mira wants to try a duel against you Laxus."

Both Ever and Laxus were looking at me with grudging respect.

"Okay, shoot. What answers do you want?" Laxus asked me.

"Well first of all, why does Bickslow seem to hate me so much? I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I don't know him. Second, why did he just jump in to save me in a fight he couldn't win? And just, who is he?"

They all stared at me, everyone single one. Even Freed stopped tending to the burns.

"You little-" Ever started but Freed held up a hand to shut her up.

"Well, from what he told us, we would have thought you knew," he said, looking worried.

"Well I don't! I don't even know the guy! Now will someone please explain what is going on, before I start screaming at you!" I said, my patience starting to wear down.

"Okay, well... When Bickslow was little he was in an orphanage. It was an okay orphanage, where no one was starving or really ill. The kids were educated. Now Bickslow already knew he had magic, and no one knew one day, a little girl, quite rich, not part of the orphanage, got in. The kids in the orphanage all quite hated rich kids, who would soletimes attack them in the street and throw stones at them. So they all started attacking this girl, but Bickslow used his soul possession powers to stop them, and helped the girl escape. After that they became friends, and would often play together when the little girls parents weren't there. He didn't know the girls name, but she was the best friend he ever had. But one day they had and argument over a stupid game, and the girl, who was quite spoilt and hated losing, yelled to her parents that a boy with magic attacked her. They saw him, called the orphanage, and he got sent over to a magic home straight away. The girl was there as he left, and as they closed the doors she smirked at him." Freed narrated the story.

"Okay, well I'm very sorry about all this, and I get he had a bad tile at the hole, but where do I come in in all this. He didn't even know the girl's name! And I wasn't rich at all. We've always struggled with money."

Evergreen rolled her eyes at me. "The girl had short white hair and blue eyes. Duh. It was you."

"Well actually, I'm not they only person in the world with short white hair and blue eyes so - "

"Shhhhhhh" Freed suddenly said.

Ever and I looked at him.

"I can here them. They're there. Laxus?"

"Ready when you are. Girls, can you fight?"

"Dude I'm your best friend. Of course I can!" Ever said.

"Uhhh me too. Who's them?" I could fight, but let's say it wasn't my speciality.

My question was answered when four people burst into the room.

"Okay. We are going to take you down." The lead one said.

We all looked at each other. "GO!"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry there was a lot of explaining in this chapter, I think there will be less in the next one.**

**see you and keep reading!**


	5. Bickslow's job attack on the Raijinshuu

**For some reason this all came out underlined. Gomen :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

Bickslow's POV

I was left sitting outside the principal's office. Doranbolt, the lunch and break supervisor had brought me, after figuring out that between Minerva and me, I was bigger and more likely to start a fight. Great. I don't even know why I just jumped in like that. I should have left her, I'm always the one saving her. Maybe it was for past friendships? To show her I'm not a mean spiteful person like her? Well if it is her then she's really changed. Now she's shy and scared and much more polite. Not that I'm ever going to forgive her. I'm done with her.

Principle Lahar stepped out of his office. He had been talking to assistant teacher Miss Kinana

"Okay, thank you for warning me, Miss Kinana. And I will take your opinion into consideration when dealing with them." He looked at me, his glasses flashing. "And what do we have here? Bickslow isn't it?"

I stepped into his office. It was very neat and tidy, no personal items or pictures.

He pointed me to a seat in front of his desk. "Please sit. I think we need to have a talk."

I sat down. "About what, sir?"

"Well, first of all about that little dispute between you and Miss Minerva. But that's not the main subject. You will receive a warning from your form tutor." He shuffled some papers on his desk. "One more this month for detention services. I believe."

"So what do you want to talk about sir?"

"Well, as you know, your class has received a new student, Lisanna Strauss. Miss Lisanna has had a bit of a muddled childhood, and I would like to make sure she settles well in here. She could be a very strong mage, if she got her magic under control. And I was thinking that you, having had a bit of a troubled past too, could try to help her settle in. She too, lost her parents at a young age, you know."

I stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "So, I have to befriend her?! Why me? I know lots of people better suited to!"

"Maybe, but I think that you could best empathise with her"

"Do I have to? It's not obliged is it?"

He stared out the window for a bit. "There are a lot of leaves need sweeping these days. And some of the classrooms are looking a bit scruffy too."

"Are you threatening me? Thats illegal you know!"

"So is this school, when you think about it. So will you do it?"

Lisanna's POV

As far as I could see, there were four of them. Two twins, one with long blond hair and a feathered hat, and one awkward looking dude with green hair.

"Sorry, but our class doesn't like to feel threatened," one of the twins said. He had short spiky blond hair, and was clearly the leader of the gang.

His twin looked up; he had been staring at the floor up till now. "They don't look like much of a threat. I mean they're not Natsu or Gajeel."

Laxus glared at him. "Dude, you know who your talking to?" He turned to Freed and Ever. "I think these guys seriously need to learn some respect."

Then as quick as a flash, turned to the blond guy and punched him. At the same time, Ever kicked the awkward one, and Freed attacked feather hat. The other twin advanced on me.

"Just so you know who's going to kick your ass, I'm Rogue. Rogue Cheney."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**see you next time to see the fight between Rogue and Lisanna :D**


	6. Who is this girl?

**Sorry, update took some time. I might not be able to update for a while so this will be the last chaoter for the week I think. Don't worry this is not finished. I'm planning on continuing this so if there are no more updates, its not finished.**

**dislcaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lisanna's POV

I backed up, then panicked when I felt the wall behind me. Rogue, the twin who was attacking me, seemed perfectly calm, as if he did this all the time. Which scared me even more, because if he fought all the time he must be so powerful!

"Are you going to attack?" He asked me. "Because I could wait here all day, you know."

He wasn't kidding either. He probably could. Right now I was debating whether I should, because wouldn't that just be falling in his trap, didn't he expect me to attack first, and he really did seem like the type of guy who would wait to attack for ages.

While I was debating this in my head, he was smirking at me as if he could see my indecision. And then, suddenly

"Shadow dragon's wing slash!"

Just as I yelled, "animal soul, bird!"

I dodged his attack as I fiew into the air. I was feeling quite proud of myself before I realised that while I could dodge and fly all around, my magic wasn't really that combat oriented. A lot of it required close quarters to attack and if I did that, he would squish me. But I had to be fast.

I flew done onto his head and picked him up using my claws. He yelled loudly as my claws found his face. Then I threw him into a corner, turned into a cat, and while blocking him with my body, repeatedly scratched his face.

That worked well, for about half a minute. Then, having had enough of being scratched on the face, attacked me with his shadow dragon's claws. I fell backwards, onto my back and he stood over me. His face was completely scratched up, with blood dripping everywhere. He was scary. I wanted to scream, but if the others got distracted they would lose their fights and... I didn't want them to lose for me. I closed my eyes and readied myself for a painful counter attack...

Bickslow's POV

I was wandering around the school corridors, half looking for LISANNA. Was it her? Anyway, where had Freed, Ever and Laxus got to? They had all gone off with her.

Suddenly I heard some shouting coming from a bathroom. I decided to go and check.

I opened the door and stood there, shocked for a few seconds. A ll hell had broken loose. Looked like some Sabertooth had been chasing us, because I had ridiculed Minerva. Luckily, no one seeled to be in that much trouble, did they? Evergreen was doing fine against Orga, Freed seemed to be defeating Rufus, and Laxus against Sting was pretty one-sided. But what about Lusanna? When U saw what was happening, I hesitated. Did I really want to help her? Her who had been so awful? But I remembered principle Lahar's words, clenched my teeth, and ran in.

Lisanna's POV

I could see it. I would end up in the nurses office. Principle Lahar would tell my sister I wasn't strong enough for this school. I would have to live my life being looked down on by normal people. Snubbed for something I couldn't help. This had been my one chance to be normal. And I had failed it. But then a big shadow loomed on top of me.

"I seem to be saving you a lot today, don't I?" A grudging tone.

"Yes yes you are Bickslow," I was giddy with relief. "I'm nit her. You know. I'm not the one you think I am. I would never do that." Conscious that I wasn't making that much sense.

"Ok well... We'll talk about that later," he said. "For now, I guess I'll concentrate on destroying him once and for all."

Bickslow's POV

Wait, so she's not her? She has to be. But if she doesn't remember...

Who is this girl?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews if you have advice. Next chapter going to come!**


	7. Tormented Feelings

Hi!** I believe i owe all of you an apology! Especially since all I've returned with is this tiny chapter. But good news. Im picking up this story and continuing with it until the end. Expect more** to** come!**

After that, it all went quite fast. Laxus had already defeated Sting, helped Ever against Orga, Freed managed to beat Rufus, and Rogue, looking worried, thought it best to make a hasty retreat with his team.

"Shame," said Bickslow. "I was looking forward to beating him up."

"Lisanna are you ok?" Ever wanted to know. "I mean you were already burnt..."

"I'm fine. I just want to get some things clear with HIM." I pointed to Bickslow. "First of all, that girl wasn't me. Secondly I would never do that. Thirdly, STOP JUMPING IN TO SAVE ME."

He, and everyone else jumped out of their skins. "What?" He asked.

"I'M SICK OF THIS! YOU TREAT ME SO BADLY BECAUSE OF SOME PAST STORY I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH BUT YOU KEEP SAVING ME!" I was breathless now. "Just stop. Leave me alone."

He glared at me. "I should have known. I should have known better than to save you! You don't care do you, what happened after? What I went through because of your spoilt child tantrum?"

"Just shut up! Shut the f*ck up!" I crouched on the floor, covering my ears. I was crying and I didn't know why.

Evergreen looked sympathetically at me. "Maybe we should stop." She bit her lip. "I don't think it was her, Bickslow."

Bickslow glared at me, a vicious horrible glare. "A leopard never changes its spots," he said menacingly. "You'll see, soHon enough she'll drop this defenceless little girl act and you'll see her true clours."

He spat on the floor next to me, and stalked off, followed by the rest of the Raijinshuu. I was all alone, again.


	8. Temporary chapter 8

**hi guys! Bad news here :/. I cannot update this story. Everytime i try its not worked and ive tried three times. The good news is ive written the next chapter, and until this starts working again, ill be posting on wattpad - maybe. So check it out in a couple of days to see if its continue to try posting here. Im also not sure ill be able to post this. If this works, you guys will probably be wondering "how can they post this, if they cant post the story?" Answer is - i dont know. Maybe its just a bug and it will be fixed. Ill try again tomorrow - if this works. Also, i know im not allowed to have a whole chapter as authors note, im sorry. Basically if anyone knows what to do, everytime i post the whole text is mixed up with random stuff isdidnt write, and i dont know what it is. It also makes it basically unreadable. So hopefully it will start working again and if not well, the story should be on wattpad for all those who want it, with the proper chapter 8, in a few days, hopefull. Or it will be here. I dont know. See you guys!**


	9. A Thread Of Hope

**Still Trying to post this chapter, well see if it works. Question: should i add my oc into the story? I dont really mind either way so its up to you guys. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(disclaimer: fairy tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing)**

Lisanna POV

Things couldn't get any worse right? Well they did. Halfway through my next lesson I was called in by Principle Lahar. I went to his office and knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard.

"It's me, Lisanna Strauss," I replied.

"Please wait a few minutes, Miss Strauss. I will be with you soon."

I sat down on one of the plastic chairs, and looked around. A teacher was waiting there too. Mr Macau.

He smiled at me kindly. "Hello. You're Miss Lisanna Strauss, aren't you? I take your sister for her combat skills classes. Are you enjoying it here, at the Academy?"

I looked at him. Was there any point in lying, now that I had just been hauled in and was probably going to be asked to leave? "Meh. Not so much. I thought it would be great but its just kind of... Not so great."

He sighed. "Are you having trouble adjusting?" He asked gently.

I looked glumly at him. "Well I thought that if I got in everything would be better, magic would be easier. But its not, not really, and people hate me and I don't get why. Maybe I should leave."

He looked hard at me. "Well, I don't know exactly what you're going through, but my young son Romeo has just started, and he's finding it a little tricky as well. Between crushing on a girl, trying to be as cool as his hero, its not so easy you know. I don't want to push you but maybe you could go see him too. You're both kind of in the same situation, aren't you?"

I suddenly brightened up. Could I, maybe, find a friend jere? Someone with the same problems as me? "I'd love to, Sir" I said happily.

He smiled at me but at that moment, a voice called, "Lisanna Strauss?"

Lahar POV

I looked at the girl who came in. Skinny, pale, small, with some burns and bruises. She looked nervous, and I didn't want her to be, so I smiled invitingly.

"Sit down, child. I won't bite."

She looked at me with clear blue eyes. "You wanted to see me, Principle Lahar?"

"Ah yes. I just wanted to check some things with you. You know. Just about how you've settled in and such. And just to check you know the rules. Because fighting against people in the boys toilet isn't really included you know."

She reddened. "I can explai-"

"I'm sure you can." I cut in. "There is always a reason why it's not ones fault, isn't there? Nonetheless, we are not here to discuss the psychology of the human brain, and what it will do to protect itself, nor are we here to discuss cock and bull stories about what happened at lunchtime. What has happened has happened, and as it is only your first day, and you were provoked, I'm letting you off with a warning. However, do not think I will be as merciful next time. Fighting, for whatever reason, is not permitted."

"So what are we here to discuss?"

I took her file and opened it on the desk. "Well, Lisanna, it seems you have not settled in too well into your new school. You've had a couple of incidents with, Bickslow isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm aware of the situation between you two, but is there anything we can do to, ah, ease the tension? Maybe you would prefer a new class?"

"I'll be okay, Sir. I just need to stay away from him, I'll make new friends. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Just, I was wondering, are you going to throw me out?"

I dropped her file. "Excuse me?"

"It's just, I know I'm not so great at magic, and I've already been in a fight, and I'm clearly upsetting Bickslow, so maybe-"

"Dear child, your are blabbering. Of course we will not throw you out. Here, we prize all of our students, no matter how strong or weak they may seem. Everyone here has strong potential, and we will teach you here to make the most of it, and use it in the most productive way. Bickslow is, if you may excuse my bluntness, an idiot, and he should know better than to act this way. As for the fight, I thought we had already gone over that?"

"Yes of course but-"

"Well if everything was cleared up then you may go join your next class. Chop chop, I haven't got all day you know."

"But-"

"Come on, off you go."

I let her get all the way over to the door, then, "Watch out for with whom you make friends."

"Um Excuse me Sir?"

"Choose wisely, Miss Strauss."

"Uhh-"

I snapped up, "well that was refreshing, wasn't it? Didn't I ask you to leave, what are you still doing here?"

She stared at me with her mouth wide open. Then, quickly opened the door, turned, and fled.

I smiled benignly at the door for a few moments. Then I closed her file and put it in a draw. Then when I saw the one on top, I smiled again.

"Ahhh, Miss Strauss. What are you getting yourself into?" I picked up that file too, and put it into the draw next to hers, marked,

'Repeat Offenders'

**hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews with you thoughts and comments. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Uneasy Silence

**Chapter nine, yeeeeeey! No one answered my question on my OC :(( never mind I wont add her in until majority voting anyways. I had fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy ^^**

**(disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima I own nothing)**

Lisanna POV

I skipped down the corridor, humming, and skidded to a halt outside the classroom. I was about to go in when I noticed that the teacher, Mr Wakaba, had left and the class was sitting in an uneasy silence. This to me was surprising, as when was a class left unsupervised ever silent? After I took a closer look I noticed something.

Someone was missing.

*A little while earlier* Evergreen POV

Sheesh.

How, I was wondering, can anyone get het up over making notes for ancient rune classes? Seriously, this was the most boring class of the school. Who would want to learn about ancient runic languages? Dead languages. Not like you could use them if you travelled, or anything. Yet looking around I was one of the few people not concentrating. Next to me, Freed was paying the utmost attention to the class, taking down every single thing the teacher said. Jeez. And in front, even Laxus seemed to be writing stuff and paying attention. Like wow. He would never need any of this stuff to advance in life, especially as his magic was lightning. Besides, how did someone like Mr Wakaba ever get landed teaching this crap? He looked like a dude who just wanted to go to a bar and drink, flirt, get smashed. Huh. Maybe he needed drinking money. Suddenly something sharp poked me in the ribs.

"How do you expect to pass any of your exams if you don't even TRY to listen?" It was Freed, and his notoriously sharp elbows.

"Dude. Do NOT use your elbows against me. I don't want to pass any exams in this subject. I want to drop this subject as soon as humanly possible. Besides, I can just copy your notes right?"

"Wrong. What makes you think I'll even lend you my notes?"

"Whaddyou mean, wrong? Of course you'll lend your notes right? Because it will be very embarassing for you if I fail. You'll regret not giving me your notes. Ya know?"

"No I do not and please shut up so I can listen."

"Now I have to shut up?" I ask in a furious whisper. "You started talking to me! Freed! Stop blanking-"

Suddenly, there was a sudden scream, and the sound of a crashing chair. Everyone's head spun around, including mine. Little Levy McGarden, a petite blue haired girl, had been knocked off her chair by something. By something? Whatever it was, something bad, as I realised in shock she was lying in a pool of blood. Her own blood.

Silence.

"SHRIMP!" Bellowed Gajeel. He tried to get up, but was forced down by some acrid smelling smoke of Wakaba's.

"Silence!" He yelled. "Sit down, all of you," he ran up to Levy, inspecting her wound. "Gunshot. Who was sitting next to her? Are they okay?"

"Sir," I said, "Sir, it was Lisanna Strauss and she went out."

He glanced at me in acknowledgement. "I'm bringing her to the hospital ward," he said. "The rest of you, sit here and wait in silence."

And then, carrying Levy, he left the room, as blood dripped from her inanimate body.

Quiet fell upon us, everyone one shocked and quite scared. As for me, well, I couldn't help staring at the pool of blood next to the desk, and thinking, that if Lisanna was here, she would have been the victim.

She would have died.

**hoped you liked ^^ rest coming soon**


End file.
